SwanLike
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Mori ingin sekali Ueki menjadi pasangn promnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi. Onesht, RnR please..


Swan-Like

A Law of Ueki Fanfic

Disclaimer: Law of Ueki ini bukan punya Haruki, lho! Kalau Haruki yang buat Law of Ueki, bisa-bisa _anime/manga _yang satu ini jadi nggak laku!

Warning: (Mungkin) agak OOC. Habis saya lagi nggak mood pas buat (ngeles mode:on) Enjoy it!

"Prom, yah.." kata Mori melihat sebuah undangan di tangannya. Undangan itu adalah undangan untuk semua murid untuk mengikuti prom. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat menerima undangan itu. Sedih, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Senang, karena perpisahannya dibuat spesial. Dan masih bingung, karena dia tak punya 'pasangan' untuk diajak ke prom. Masa harus sama Ueki, sih? Bukannya apa, hanya saja ia tak yakin kalau Ueki bakal mau ke prom bersamanya. Memang sih, selama 3 tahun di SMA, mereka semakin dekat. Tapi tak cukup dekat untuk berpacaran, meski banyak orang yang bilang bahwa mereka seharusnya berpacaran (mendengarnya muka Mori langsung merah seperti kepiting bakar).

"Mori, ada apa?" tanya Ueki yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya, membuat Mori kaget.

"U.. Ueki…..," kata Mori kaget. Dia lalu melongok ke arah belakangnya. Saat itulah, ia melihat Ueki dengan santainya sedang makan _melon-pan._ Muka Ueki yang polos itu membuat Mori jadi sedikit _blushing._ Entah mengapa semakin lama berteman bersama Ueki, Mori malah semakin tak bisa mengendalikan rasa malunya setiap bertemu Ueki. Mungkinkah… karena rasa itu semakin kuat?

Mori lalu membayangkan Ueki berkata, "Mau ke prom nggak, bareng aku?" Tapi ia menyadari bahwa Ueki saja masih sibuk memakan _melon-pan_nya, gimana mau bicara, coba? Tapi… entah mengapa, Mori sangaat ingin bahwa ia dan Ueki akan ke prom bersama sehingga…

"Mau ke prom bareng aku nggak?" Tentu saja Mori sangat kaget karena kata-kata itu keluar dari ….. mulutnya sendiri. Maka ia pun segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ke prom… bersamamu?" tanya Ueki dengan bingungnya. Dia lalu bertanya , "Jadi kamu ingin ke prom bersamaku?"

"Sebagai teman," tambah Mori malu, dan dengan cepat ia kembali menambahkan , "Iya, aku ingin ke prom bersamamu, soalnya aku nggak tahu mau sama siapa."

"Oh.. ya sudah. Kalau gitu boleh," kata Ueki dengan nada polosnya. Lalu ia kembali memakan _melon-pan_nya dan tidak memedulikan Mori sama sekali.

Mori hanya bisa mengelus dada, tentu secara konotatif (kalau denotatif, kelihatan dong) Temannya yang satu ini takkan tahu perasaannya, bukan?

~ - ~

" Nanti kita pakai baju kayak Swan Lake, ya," kata Mori pada Ueki saat mereka hendak menuju gerbang sekolah. Kebetulan tema prom kali ini adalah _Fairy Tale._

" Jadi aku harus pakai baju kayak gimana? Ada bulu-bulu angsanya, gitu?" tanya Ueki polos, mebuat Mori ingin saja mementokkan kepalanya ke dinding. Habisnya, Ueki itu bodoh sekali. Masa laki-lakinya pakai baju dengan bulu-bulu. Itu kan buat yang perempuan.

Sambil mencoba menahan emosinya, Mori berkata, "Kalau yang laki-lakinya sih … pakai jas saja. Kalau aku baru harus pakai baju yang ada bulu-bulunya."

"Yah… aku kan nggak punya jas sama sekali…" kata Ueki kecewa, "Jadi aku harus beli baju deh…"

"Bukan cuma kamu yang harus beli baju, tahu. Aku juga," kata Mori seraya berbalik arah ke kelas. "Oh ya, bukuku ada yang ketinggalan nih. Daah.."

Ueki, yang tadinya ingin mengomentari mengapa Mori memilih _dresscode _yang merepotkan mereka, tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tiba-tiba ditinggal sendirian

~ - ~

Baju putih nan cantik yang ditaruh di butik itu langsung membuat Mori jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bukannya apa, baju itu sangat cocok untuk _dresscode _yang telah ia pilih. Baju itu sangat anggun, bagaikan angsa. Kelihatan sekali betapa _glamour_nya baju itu.

Tapi, ia kan hanya seorang murid SMA biasa. Tak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli sebuah gaun yang hanya akan ia pakai satu kali saja. Jadi ia memilih menelan ludah saja saat melihatnya. Tak mungkinlah ia bisa membeli baju itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan uang tabungannya di bank. _Kurasa uangnya cukup untuk membeli baju ini!_, pikir Mori senang.

Ia pun segera bergegas ke bank, berharap uangnya cukup untuk membeli baju itu.

~ - ~

Mungkin kalian penasaran, mengapa Mori memilih Swan Lake sebagai _dresscode_nya dengan Ueki. Alasannya bukan karena Mori sangat menyukai cerita itu, meski harus ia akui bahwa cerita itu cukup romantis.

Tapi, ada hal yang pernah diucapkan neneknya saat keluarganya ke rumah neneknya tahun lalu yang membuat Mori selalu memikirkannya.

_"Ai-chan tahu nggak? Angsa itu hanya berpasangan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya."_

Kata-kata neneknya saat mereka sedang melihat angsa itulah, yang selalu membuat Mori terpikir sampai akhirnya ia memilih Swan Lake sebagai tema baju promnya. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali cukup berpasangan sekali seumur hidup dan orang itu adalah .. kau tahu.

~ - ~

Kini, di setiap koridor sekolahan lantai 3 (lantai 3 adalah untuk kelas 3 SMA), pasti terdengar kata prom dimana-mana. Mulai dari banyak orang yang mencari pasangannya, yang sedang sibuk mencari baju, sampai mendiskusikan seperti apakah kira-kira nanti promnya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya sama saja.

Sementara itu, Mori kini memilih 'puasa 1 minggu', karena rupanya uang tabungannya masih kurang untuk membeli baju itu. Kurangnya sedikit, sih. Jadi terpaksalah Mori tidak ke kantin saat istirahat meskipun ia sangat lapar.

Ueki sendiri .. seperti yang bisa anda bayangkan, tetap saja 'normal'. Normal dalam artian tidak mempersiapkan prom seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Makanya ia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat sahabatnya tidak menemaninya ke kantin. Tapi berhubung ia tak mungkin menahan lapar, terpaksalah ia makan di kantin sendiri. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba _melon-pan _yang biasanya ia makan kini terasa hambar.

~ - ~

Ueki teringat bahwa ia tak punya jas sama sekali padahal ia harus memakai jas ke prom saat ia melihat sebuah jas _new arrival _di sebuah toko pakaian. Ia jadi ingin membeli jas itu.

Ueki bukannya tiba-tiba jadi terobsesi akan prom, tapi ia hanya ingin tidak membuat Mori kecewa. Tadi Ueki sempat melihat harga jas keren itu dan ia terbelalak melihatnya. _Aku yang murid SMA sih nggak mungkin membeli jas sebagus ini_, pikirnya.

Maka, kini, ia sedang di kamarnya dan berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia membelinya atau tidak (menurut hemat Ueki, jika ia tidak membelinya, uangnya kan bisa digunakan untuk hal lain yang lebih berguna. Membeli bibit pohon, misalnya) ketika ayahnya masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Ko-chan, ada apa?" tanya sang ayah melihat Ueki yang (tidak biasanya) melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja .. aku ingin membeli jas buat prom, tapi bingung.."

"Pakai jas punya ayah saja. Ukuran kita tidak jauh beda, kan ?" kata sang ayah, "Kebetulan ayah punya jas yang sudah kekecilan. Buat Ko-chan saja."

"Makasih.." kata Ueki sambil memeluk ayahnya, merasa bahagia sekali.

~ - ~

Waktu demi waktu terus berjalan. Akhirnya.. satu minggu penuh penderitaan (bagi Mori , karena ia harus 'puasa') pun berlalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh kebanyakan siswa karena mereka akan mengadakan _Prom Nite._ Dan karena acara ini pulalah, siswa pulang lebih cepat. Agar bisa mempersiapkan nanti malamnya untuk ke prom, maksudnya.

Ueki sendiri tak terlalu menunggu hari ini. Yah.. boleh dibilang malah dia tak terlalu menyukai hari ini. Bayangkan saja, nanti malam ia harus mengenakan jas! Buat Ueki, itu sebuah "hukuman".

Mori sendiri cukup deg-degan menunggu hari ini. Karena di bayangannya, mereka akan bersama ke prom! Meski memang tak mungkin mereka berdansa ataupun apa, paling hanya duduk-duduk saja, tapi setidaknya mereka bersama. Membayangkannya, Mori jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mori, kok kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Ueki kebingungan

~ - ~

Raut muka Mori yang tadinya cerah seketika itu berubah menjadi kelam melihat SMS yang dikirimkan Ueki

"_Maaf… aku ngak bisa ke prom hari ini. Tadi ada anak kecil, ketabrak mobil. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan sekarang aku harus mengurus administrasinya. Maaf, ya."_

Mori tahu harusnya ia tidak marah, tapi entah mengapa.. ia merasa gamang. Pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Maka, dirinya yang tadinya sudah siap di depan teras untuk pergi bersama Ueki ke prom pun memilih masuk kembali ke rumah. Menurutnya, buat apa ia repot-repot ke prom kalau dia hanya akan merasa sedih.

Saat Mori sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya, hendak menenangkan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ibunya masuk ke kamarnya

"Ada apa, Ai-chan? Kamu tidak ke prom?" tanya sang ibu lembut

"Ah.. tak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedang kesal …. Temanku yang kuajak ke prom tiba-tiba tidak bisa datang," kata Mori. Ia sengaja menghindari kata-kata 'Ueki' agar pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Memangnya apa alasannya ia tidak bisa ke prom?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, Mori berkata, "Err.. dia tak bisa ke prom karena ada anak kecil yang ketabrak mobil dan terpaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Ibunya tersenyum penuh perhatian. "Tampaknya orang yang kau suka itu sangatlah baik ya.."

"I.. ibu! Di.. dia kan Cuma temanku!" kata Mori gugup. Habisnya, ibunya dengan seenaknya menyimpulkannya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai Ueki.

"Ya.. ya.. ibu tahu. Oh ya, apa tidak lebih baik kamu ke rumah sakit tempat dia berada, menemaninya. Pasti tidak enak kan kalau dia sendirian," kata ibunya, memberi nasihat.

"I..iya juga sih…"

~ - ~

Maka, disinilah Mori sekarang. Di rumah sakit, menemani Ueki yang begadang semalam suntuk demi seorang anak kecil.

"Mori, sudah jam 12 malam sekarang. Pulanglah," kata Ueki kepada Mori yang berada di sebelahnya. Mata Mori sudah setengah mengantuk.

"Eh.. sudah jam 12 malam, ya," kata Mori terkejut. Dia lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berkata, "Kurasa sekarang aku sudah harus pulang."

"Aku juga sudah harus pulang. Kita pulang bareng, yuk," kata Ueki santai.

"Boleh."

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Saat mereka hendak berpisah di perempatan karena arah rumah mereka berbeda, entah mengapa, mereka malah terdiam dan berhenti.

"Oh ya, maafkan aku, karena aku jadinya kita nggak bisa ke prom. Sekaligus terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku di rumah sakit," kata Ueki mulai bersuara.

" Nggak papa. Oh ya, terimakasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini."

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Ueki berkata, "Duh.. kepalaku pusing, nih.. Kayaknya aku harus cepet-cepet ke rumah, minum obat. Selamat tinggal, ya, Mori…."

Mori pun berjalan menuju arah rumahnya sembari berkata, "Daah.. Ueki"

~ - ~

Hahaha.. Again… a crazy fanfic. Entah mengapa saya suka sekali menulis pairing yang satu ini meski hasilnya kadang hancur. Tapi… berhubung sekarang saya sudah mau kelas 3 SMP (ehem!), jadi mungkin nanti saya nggak akan seaktif sekarang.


End file.
